


Kisses (for want of a better title)

by AngelAxexinf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I swear if anybody takes this seriously and gets upset, One Shot, Romance, Ship, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelAxexinf/pseuds/AngelAxexinf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Rey have a conversation that leads to...other things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched TFA twice and saw the chemistry between the two. I decided to write a one shot for them (this is my first time writing this kind of fic).

"Join me!" Kylo Ren said, passion flashing briefly in his eyes.

Rey's gut curled. " _Why?_ Why would I do that?" She couldn't help but follow the man as he stood before her, tall with broad shoulders and a wholly unique face.

"I can sense the power in you," he answered. Something in him relaxed as he met Rey's eyes but looked away again. For once, he'd stopped glaring, and he'd removed his helmet. It was much easier to see Rey without a visor blocking his view. She was...more attractive than he'd originally thought. Her light brown eyes stared at him intensely.

"But you killed Han," Rey said, anger returning. She stepped back, out of Kylo Ren's reach. Despite her small stature, she squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"And that was necessary in order to make myself stronger as a Sith." Kylo Ren only stepped closer. The two were dangerously close now, _really_ close. Kylo could see the muscles in Rey's face twitching violently. "Wouldn't you want to kill all the people who've wronged you in your life? To exact your revenge and take what you deserve?"

He steps closer. "There are so many things...I could teach you..." His hands get warm with anticipation. He starts shaking

She swallowed. The question barely registered in Rey's mind as her eyes trailed down from his eyes, a deep brown, to his lips. She leaned in...

and kicked him straight in the fucking balls. rylo ken screamed like a child and fell on the ground crying

"No I don't want to join you, you pissbaby!" Rey screamed, kicking him again. "You're a bitch and you're ugly as shit! You can sit there and cry all you want cause I'm not gonna join you or be your girlfriend u piece of shit!"

"You'll regret this!" rylo Ren scream-whined. "I always get what I want--" Rey punched him in the face. His nose started bleeding and he sobbed for his mama

"Fuck you Emo Trash!" Rey picks him up and slams him in the trash compactor with phasma.


	2. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort-of apology for all the Reylo shippers out there. Sorry about the first chapter.

Rey looks into the garbage chute where Kylo Ren is currently sitting. “You gonna crawl out of there any time soon?” she asks. Her face crumples in worry. “I think it’s garbage day, Ren. You’re gonna get crushed.”

“Leave me alone,” he mumbles, refusing to budge. 

“Why the hell are you even still there? It’s been days since--”

“I said leave me alone!” he yells.

Rey crosses her arms over her chest. Living on Jakku has forced her to do many disgusting things, but she’s nowhere near willing to crawl into a trash compactor. She sighs, blows a strand of hair out of her face. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Either Ren’s milking it or he genuinely didn’t hear her, Rey can’t tell. From the way he’s squinting up at her, it must be the latter.

Rey groans. “I said I’m sorry!”

There’s a sudden storm of noise from the dark depths of the garbage chute. Kylo Ren immediately scrambles up out of the trashes, using Phasma’s head as a stepping stone. He’s clinging to the ledge when he gets a good look at Rey. “Does that mean you’ll date me? Or at least let me train you?”

“Even though we’re most likely cousins, sure!” Rey says. She pulls him out the rest of the way. Even covered in rotten food, he was still handsome.

So that day, Kylo Ren and Rey started a weird boyfriend-girlfriend-master-student relationship that definitely would have been illegal on most sane planets.

* * *

 

**2 Weeks Later**

 

“Holy shit you are the whiniest man I have ever met.”

“You’re hair is stupid, you should change it.”

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?”

Kylo Ren glares. “I was listening!” he said. “You refused to change your hairstyle even though I told you to for  _ days _ now!”

“You can’t just tell me what to do, Kylo,” Rey says. “This isn’t even the first time you’ve blown up at me because I wouldn’t do something you wanted me to!”

Kylo Ren pouts like a child. What a fucking baby. “I deserve what I want,” he seethed not-so-menacingly, trying to make himself look intimidating to Rey. “And if I don’t get it, I’ll  _ take it _ .”

Rey was thoroughly disgusted. “You can’t say shit like that, Kyle.”

“IT’S KYLO!!” He shrieks, his voice cracking in the middle. He stomps his floor. “You’re mean! You’re a jerk! You’re--”

“You’re a bitch who throws a temper tantrum whenever he doesn’t get what he wants. We went to McDonald’s and when they told you the ice cream machine was broken, you almost killed the cashier.” Every aspect of this relationship was a mistake. Why did she veen agree to be trained by him? He was barely trained himself! Who the fuck would support this relationship?!

“We’re breaking up--which is good because we’re probably cousins anyway, which...gross.” Rey turns to walk out the door when Kylo Ren activates his lightsaber.

“Like I said before,” he growled, “I  _ always _ get what I want.” He tried to kill her. She handed his ass to him, unsurprisingly.

“Go fuck yourself, Rylo Ken!” Rey slams him into another trash compactor and turns it on. He’s smooshed to a pulp because even though he bragged that he had an eight pack, that he was shredded, he weighed thirty pounds soaking wet. He was a punk ass bitch.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” he shrieked. Jesus Christ he sounded like a twelve year old when he got loud.

Rey went home and made pancakes with Finn and Poe, two non-whiny, non-punk ass bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT

**Author's Note:**

> lol this ship fucking sucks


End file.
